Supply Run Fleets
__TOC__ General Supply Run Fleets are special fleets that carry various amounts of important resources, ranging from the conventional Helium-3, Mineral Ore, and Antimatter, to crafting materials for the various factions. They only spawn during their respective supply runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. Resource Supply Run Fleets Resource Supply Run Fleets are special fleets that carry large amounts of a particular resource with small amounts of the other two from place to place during supply runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. There are 3 types of resource supply runs - one for each resource. The ratio of resources dropped depends on the type of resource supply run that is occurring. For example, a Helium-3 Supply Run would drop more Helium-3 but less Mineral Ore and Antimatter, and so on so forth. Fleets under level 30 spawn from resource fields and travel to Processing Complexes. Fleets of level 30-65 spawn from planets every 5 minutes and travel towards wormholes. Fleets over level 65 spawn from Unstable Wormholes every 20 minutes, travelling towards wormholes as well but will aggressively attack any nearby fleet that is within +/- 10 levels. When defeated, resources are dropped in a 70/15/15 ratio, the former being the main resource drop. There was a bug that caused the names below the icons of the Resource Supply Run fleets to be displayed incorrectly when they spawned in sector. These were the respective names. Helium-3: He3 Mineral Ore: Miner Antimatter: Containment This was later corrected to the new names below: Helium-3: He-3 Mineral Ore: Ore Antimatter: AM Note: All ships in fleets level 60 or below have no minimum range. Crafting Supply Run Fleets Crafting Supply Run Fleets are special detachments of crafting fleets that carry large amounts of crafting materials from place to place during supply runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. There are 6 types of crafting supply runs. They drop crafting materials for their specified ship classes Originally the fleets were named in this manner: *Scouts - Frigates *Raiders - Cruisers *Artillery - Destroyers *Battalion - Battleships *Hunters - Cutters *Commander - Carriers As of the 3/2/18 Update, the names have all been changed to their respective ship classes. Fleets under level 30 spawn from resource fields and travel to Processing Complexes. Fleets of level 30-65 spawn from planets every 5 minutes and travel towards wormholes. Fleets over level 65 spawn from Unstable Wormholes every 20 minutes, travelling towards wormholes as well but will aggressively attack any nearby fleet that is within +/- 10 levels. When defeated, a crafting box is dropped. This box contains a predefined amount of armaments and parts for a specified hull. The remaining drop is either a core or a pattern. Do note that unlike those of regular crafting fleets, this drop is heavily weighted towards less valuable items. Carrier boxes of Tier 4 or below instead drop one of the aforementioned items at random. Miner Rebellion Note: All ships have no minimum range with the exception of NET Torpedoes. VEGA Mining Note: All ships have no minimum range with the exception of NET Torpedoes. VEGA Security Note: All ships have no minimum range with the exception of NET Torpedoes. Iron Star Note that All supply run types use the same two fleets which alternate between each supply run. The name of the supply run fleet changes with the type of supply run that is ongoing. Cruiser Supply Run = Iron Star Cruiser Supplies (Heretic Cruiser) Specialist Supply Run = Iron Star Frigate Supplies (Hurricane Frigate) Battleship Supply Run = Iron Star Battleship Supplies (Vigilante Battleship) Destroyer Supply Run = Iron Star Destroyer Supplies (Machete Destroyer) Cutter Supply Run = Iron Star Cutter Supplies (Python Cutter) Carrier Supply Run = Iron Star Carrier Supplies (Freyja Carrier) Note: All ships have no minimum range with the exception of NET Torpedoes. Demon Corps Note that All supply run types use the same two fleets which alternate between each supply run. The name of the supply run fleet changes with the type of supply run that is ongoing. Cruiser Supply Run = DC Cruiser Supplies (Covenant Cruiser) Specialist Supply Run = DC Frigate Supplies (Tornado Frigate) Battleship Supply Run = DC Battleship Supplies (Hellfire Battleship) Destroyer Supply Run = DC Destroyer Supplies (Damocles Destroyer) Cutter Supply Run = DC Cutter Supplies (Basilisk Cutter) Carrier Supply Run = DC Carrier Supplies (Dominion Carrier) Aliens Trivia *There are only 2 types of supply run fleets for Iron Star and Demon Corps, and they do not follow the general idea of having upgraded variants of the hulls, unlike previous fleets. *When resource supply runs first came out, they only had normal resource drops, defeating their purpose. KIXEYE has removed them to fix the issue and will turn them back on when done. *During the introduction of Tier 6 supply runs, the destroyer and specialist supply run fleets were initially unattackable. KIXEYE then replaced them with Barrage Hive fleets for the time being. Category:NPC Targets